


touch skin

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i'm not good at smut lmao
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	touch skin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good at smut lmao

matt sat up on his knees between ryan's legs, which were parted slightly as he laid on the couch in front of the younger male. matt's skirt halfway off his hips and ruffled up from their previous makeout session which led to their positions now. 

matt huffed, trying to catch his breath after basically getting his mouth assaulted by ryan's tongue. ryan grinned at him, watching him in silence as he waited for matt to make the next move.

when matt was finished, he hitched up his skirt, exposing his cock that was already wet with precum. ryan continued to watch as matt shuffled his body closer to ryan's body then rested his cock against Ryan’s bare thighs.

ryan closed his thighs around matt's cock and the blond began to thrust his hips. matt moaned needily, biting his bottom lip in attempt to muffle himself. 

"you look so hot, princess." ryan said breathlessly, watching matt's body move in a rhythmic pace.

matt whined at ryan's words, biting his lip harder and probably bursting it. he could feel his cock twitch over his boyfriend's praises. 

"c'mon angel, i know you can go faster, i see how you are when i'm not around." ryan's voice dropped an octave as he taunted.

"mmh— r-ryan." matt finally allowed himself to be as loud as he wanted as he thrusted faster. ryan lifted up his hand, running his hand through matt's hair as the younger continued to pant and whine.

"r-ryan, god, fuck." matt could feel his orgasm coming, shutting his eyes tightly and leaving his mouth half opened. drool quickly escaping his mouth as he whined out ryan's name in ecstasy.

matt didn't last much longer after minutes of more "oh god's", finally cumming with a whiny moan of ryan's name.

matt moved his cock as ryan made a jokingly face of disgust at the cum that laid on his skin. matt laughed as he looked around for something to clean himself off with before setting with a dirty shirt that ryan left on his floor.

"you shot your cum out like a fuckin' gardening hose." ryan joked before matt threw the now cum covered shirt at his face.

"you're the one who came up with the idea." matt rolled his eyes as he got off the couch, straightening out his skirt even though he knew he was going to take it off to shower with ryan.

"yeah, yeah, whatever." ryan stood up as well, wincing over the sticky feeling between his legs. "let's just shower. you're lucky i love you."

"d'aww," matt smiled as he pinched ryan's cheek; which his hand was quickly swatted away on contact. "i love you too."


End file.
